1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method for determination and representation of adjustment steps for operation of an apparatus requiring adjustment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many apparatuses require an implementation of adjustments before their operation. This is in particular the case with diagnostic imaging apparatuses. For example, an adjustment is necessary before an examination by means of a magnetic resonance apparatus in order to tune it to a respective operating mode. In general, a number of different adjustment steps are necessary that can be automatically implemented by the diagnostic apparatus. For special operating modes, for example servicing, research or spectroscopy, however it is desirable for a user to also manually implement the adjustment steps. Due to the complex interaction of the numerous different adjustment steps, erroneous adjustments can occur, which the diagnostic apparatus can correct in a second automatic implementation of the necessary adjustment steps. For example, a type of adjustment known as a shim adjustment of a magnetic resonance apparatus, in which the magnetic field inhomogeneities are compensated, an adjustment of the resonance frequency is frequently necessary, even if this frequency had already been set before the shim adjustment. In this case, if the user overlooks the necessity of a repeated adjustment of the resonance frequency, the magnetic resonance apparatus automatically implements the necessary adjustment steps before a measurement. This is time-consuming and, under the circumstances, does not achieve the goal desired by the user of an adjustment adapted in particular to test purposes.
Adjustment steps also are explained in general in printed operating manuals for less complicated devices. An example is the operating manual of the LCD color monitor “FlexScan®” L367 by the company Eizo (2002, pages 22 through 28). Possible adjustment steps are executed in succession and explained in this operating manual. Thus a user is enabled to implement the adjustment of the color monitor himself or herself. A printed operating manual is satisfactory for such simple adjustments. In the case described above of the magnetic resonance apparatus, adjustment using the printed operating manual would be very elaborate and complicated, since the number of possible adjustment steps is significantly higher in comparison to the color monitor and the described dependencies exist between the individual adjustment steps.